The Oncoming Storm
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: The Doctor gets drunk and the others decide to have an intervention. Spoilers for season four and a little of season two.


Title: The Oncoming Storm by Obscurus Lupa  
Characters: Martha, Doctor, Donna  
Rating: PG-13 for language.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also love all of these characters, so please take this fic as tongue-in-cheek.  
Spoilers: Season four.  
Summary: The Doctor gets drunk and the others decide to have an intervention.

**The Oncoming Storm**

_CRASH!_

That was the sound of the Tardis doors being kicked down by the Doctor. They weren't locked or sealed shut in any way; he just felt like kicking them down. Besides, knowing his luck, he'd probably landed where he wanted to but slightly different because the Tardis had decided to do her own thing and he was sick of her shit anyway.

"All right, somebody tell me where I ended up. YOU THERE!" He pointed a long finger at a strapping young man wearing a UNIT cap. "Forgive me, I just dropped in with my badass time machine. Where are we?"

"U—UNIT headquarters…sir."

"Oh, _UNIT_!" The Doctor squinted his eyes in disappointment, tempted to just go back into the Tardis and leave. "Seriously? Oh never mind, I was planning on stopping by anyway. Hang on, I'll remember why in a minute…" He stroked his chin thoughtfully, spinning in a circle. The young man was watching him in confusion, coddling his gun to him for comfort. "AH! MARTHA!" This caused the young man to jump in surprise at the sheer volume. It didn't help matters when the Doctor was suddenly inches from his face, pointing his finger again. The distinct smell of alcohol was on his breath. "Martha Jones. Where is she?"

"I-I don't know if I should tell you that, sir, you h-haven't shown me any authorization and—"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and placed his arm casually around the soldier. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"C-Collins, sir."

"Collins. I like that, rolls off the tongue. You're new, I can tell. You're holding that wrong." The Doctor took a moment to pull the gun from Collins's hands and toss it aside. "Collins. Collinsy. Coolirooney." The Doctor's face squinted and he sniffed in disapproval. "Eh, not so much. Collins! We haven't been properly introduced. I'm the Doctor." At this point he held out his hand to the nervous young soldier, who extended a shaky hand in return.

"The D-Doctor?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me." He gave a big grin. "And since you know all about me, you'll know that I'm still on staff and therefore I'm your superior. You're fired!"

The Doctor walked away, leaving a confused and shaking Collins staring in disbelief.

"MARTHA!"

Dozens of frightened UNIT soldiers made a pathway for the Doctor as he stormed through the headquarters in search of his former companion. It didn't take long for Martha Jones to hear his voice and she appeared in the room at once, a big smile on her face.

"Doctor, I was wondering when—"

"Oh shut it, Martha. And wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Martha would've stopped smiling either way. She stood still, her brows furrowed. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," the Doctor said quietly, "I said shut it."

An unfortunate UNIT soldier who had come in late stepped in between the Doctor and Martha. "Is there a problem here?"

"HELL YEAH THERE'S A PROBLEM!" The Doctor punched the soldier squarely in the jaw, knocking him out cold. He turned to face the cowering soldiers nearby. "Anyone else want some? Or did you all lose your spines when you lost the Brigadier?" No one spoke up. No one even moved. Finally, a soft voice broke the silence.

"Doctor, have…have you been drinking again?"

The Doctor spun round to face Martha, who seemed to grow smaller in front of him. "No I haven't, Martha, I just don't like your face!" This was followed by him reaching into one of his many pockets, pulling out a flask and taking a long swig.

"Doctor, I really don't think you should be drinking," Martha made sure to choose her words carefully as she reached for the flask, "I mean, not after what happened with—"

She was cut off by the Doctor's shouts. "What happened with Rose was an accident! I told you she was taken into another dimension!"

Martha shook her head. "Doctor, we've been through this…It wasn't your fault she was in the road when you were driving. It's not like you could've seen her, right?" She thought of trying to take the flask again, but by now the Doctor was backing away from her, stumbling slightly. A second pair of footsteps was heard and Martha spotted Donna making her way through the crowd. Donna immediately rushed to the Doctor's side.

"SPACEMAN! You forgot about me and left me in the bloody Tardis again!"

"Shuddup, I don't need you!" the Doctor sneered, "Now go get me another banana daiquiri."

"Like hell I will! You've been drinking all morning!" Donna was royally pissed off now, "I thought you were going to take me places! I thought we were going to see wonders! Now all I can see _is your lies and deceit._"

"Well look at you on your high horse! You and your ginger hair, YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?" The Doctor was looking in poor shape. He'd taken three sips from his flask and already he was getting worse. Timelords really can't hold their liquor.

"Doctor, maybe you should give me the flask," Martha asked as politely as she could, "Please."

"No, I need it," the Doctor said childishly, holding the flask to his chest.

"Is it the alcohol you need, or _the attention_?" Martha gave him a look. The Doctor could only look down and take another sip of his drink. Martha tried again. "Look, we only want to help you. This is unhealthy."

"I don't care what happens; martian boy owes me for my hat box," said Donna, folding her arms.

"What?" the Doctor seemed confused this time.

"Yeah," Donna pointed an accusing finger, "Bet you thought I wouldn't find out that you threw up in it if you hid it under the Tardis console!"

"You can't judge me because of that!" the Doctor yelled in anger.

"Doctor, we love you," Martha said.

"Yeah, I bet you do."

"Oi!" Martha was angry now, but a few wise soldiers stopped her from carrying anything out.

Donna decided she was going to have to be the reasonable one. She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "Look, space man, what Martha's saying is…you've got a problem. And you've gotta fix it."

"I don't have a problem," the Doctor argued, "I can stop any time I want to."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

There was silence. Donna gave the Doctor a look.

"…No, I don't want to!" The Doctor proceeded to take out a bottle of whiskey from his jacket and started to chug it.

"Okay, that's it." Donna immediately rushed toward him the yanked the bottle away. The Doctor reached out for it.

"GIMME!" he shouted, but his senses were slightly dulled and Donna was too quick for him. A quick game of keep-away ensued, ended with the Doctor groaning and giving up. "Well I don't need you! I don't need any of you!"

"But _we_ need _you_," Martha said, "We all do."

"Yeah, right. You don't care about me!" the Doctor yelled, backing into a corner.

A soldier in the back spoke up. "I care about you."

"You're all mean and…I want my bottle back, ginger!" Another game of keep-away began. "You—Give it—I mean it—I'll do something drastic—I swear I'll—OH DONNA, MARTHA, I HAVE A PROBLEM!" The Doctor immediately burst into sobs in defeat.

"The first part to solving a problem is admitting you have one, right?" Martha said, trying to cheer him up.

"You don't know how hard it is, being as awesome as I am! I have responsibilities, like travelling through time and making out with attractive women! Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"I do."

"SHUT UP, RANDOM SOLDIER IN THE BACK!"

"…Okay."

Martha put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor…it'll be okay. We're gonna get you some help."

The Doctor sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Donna offered some assistance. "Well…you could try not drinking?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but it's _hard_," the Timelord whined.

"You're gonna stop drinking or I'm gonna run _you_ over with a car," Donna warned, not jokingly. The memories triggered in the Doctor caused him to sob again. "Oh, never mind, space man, let's just get you back to the Tardis."

The Doctor nodded and sniffled. "Okay." He started to shuffle back toward the Tardis, with Martha and Donna pushing him forward. After a moment, he turned his head and said quietly, "Thanks, Martha…Donna."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, martian boy, just stop embarrassing us."

The three of them left the sight of the UNIT soldiers. In a short while, the sound of a screeching car in the building resounded in the room. This was followed by the sound of a dematerializing Tardis.

Funny, the Doctor disappeared after that.

**END**


End file.
